Sake Is Always Involved
by peacekirby
Summary: Chance meeting at a bar, maybe not so much chance at all. I wonder what Kisame is up to, i wonder what Sakura did. Rated M for later. Short so far, going to consist of multiple chapters.
1. Ch1:Those on the Path Toward Drunkenness

These characters belong to Kishimoto

i have no claim on them

if i did there would be alot more scandalous things in the naruto series =P

if you comment please just try not to be rude about it

thanks, enjoy

Also its really short, but oh well felt like the perfect start to me

also **"bold"** is inner Sakura

_"italics"_ are thoughts

* * *

><p>Those on the Path Toward Drunkenness<p>

Sakura leaned against the grimy bar and tipped another shot back grimacing slightly at the taste, she tapped the bar causing the bartender to wander over with another sake bottle.

"Leave the bottle." She muttered, the bartender tipped his hat while setting down the sake before walking toward another customer.

Sakura pushed the shot glass away in favor of drinking straight from the bottle.

'**Trying to get smashed?'** Inner asked her tone annoyingly giddy,

'_Oh shut the fuck up,'_ she growled at herself.

She noticed the strong odor before the man slithered up next to her.

"Hey sexy want to have a drink with me?" The man slurred at her, his breath reeking of puke, Sakura looked at the overweight repulsive excuse for a man who seemed to be leering at what he could see of her breasts, she took a swig from her bottle and glared at the man **'Don't get too crazy, we are trying to keep on the down-low, remember?'** inner reminded.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the mans face and squeezed, "If I wanted to drink with fat drunks then I would have in the first place, now I suggest you fuck off before I smash you so hard into the floor that you will become apart of the fucking bar forever, got it?" She rasped angrily before launching him into a table, she bit her lip angrily when inner started laughing crazily in her head.

Sakura turned back around in her seat and placed enough money to fix the damages onto the bar before the owner had a panic attack, she had just gone back to drinking when she realized inner wasn't the only one laughing at her.

She gripped the bottle tightly her knuckles going white, who the fuck was this joker because she wasn't in the mood.

"What the fuck, are you laughing at?" She asked the man directly on her left, her head moving slightly in his direction. It was too dark to make him out properly but she could tell that the bastard was huge, massive actually, possibly one of the biggest people she had ever come across.

The man turned to her a toothy smile gracing his features; Sakura immediately froze at the blue skin and sharp teeth that met her vision.

"You seem real feisty for a chick with pink hair, Haruno" He replied, his voice reminding her of dark powerful waves crushing against the shore brutally the water wild enough to pull you under and never let you go. Sakura shook off the thoughts and glared at him while he drank his sake casually.

"So, you here to kidnap me Hoshigaki or not?" Sakura asked while downing the rest of her sake "Because I am not going down easy sharky."

She almost punched him in the face when he chuckled at her again "I can see that pinky, but don't worry you are safe today, I am just here to get drunk" He said downing his bottle and ordering two more.

"You want to keep me company?" He flashed her a grin "The bingo book says you are a talker and this place is fucking boring" He casually scooted one of the bottles toward her.

Sakura arched a pink eyebrow before taking the bottle and sniffing it suspiciously, not smelling anything weird she decided to humor him.

"How about we make it interesting?" She replied with a smirk.

He nodded slightly, causing her to grin "Alright how about a drinking contest Hoshigaki? Loser gets a prize?"

Kisame flashed a smile at this and took a swig, "alright but call me Kisame."

"Sakura" She replied and started chugging her bottle. Kisame smirked as he watched her chug, "_This little spitfire was going to be fun,"_ he thought before chugging his own bottle, a permanent smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

><p>Like i said short<p>

i will work on the next chapter sometime soon

again i do not own these characters

and if you comment please don't be rude about it

thanks

=]

-Kirby


	2. Ch2: Shark Men are Bastards

Okay another really short chapter, they will get longer i promise you =]

Again i do not own these characters, Kishimoto does

I hope you have liked it so far =]

* * *

><p>Shark Men are Bastards<p>

Sakura leaned on the table heavily a mellow smile spreading across her blushing face, heavy eyelids blinked slowly before the emerald orbs beneath them focused on the wall of blue and black now sitting before her, She couldn't remember when they had moved to an actual table but she did remember that they were tied in the contest, so far, although from the look on his face he was not as drunk as herself.

"**You are not drunk you are fucking smashed."** Inner said laughing, drawing out the word 'smashed' so it sounded like it had about twenty a's in it, it only took glancing back at Kisame's face to realize she was actually laughing out loud, which in turn made her laugh harder.

Kisame took a swig from his bottle, "I kno mee winning is hilariousss" He slurred while taking another swig, "but its nooot that fucking funny."Good thing Sakura could apparently speak drunk because he was almost incomprehensible, which caused her to keep laughing her ass off.

She took a swig from her bottle but realized it was empty, she stared into the empty bottle and then glanced at Kisame with a very serious expression.

"This is no laughing matter Kisame, I am out of alcohol." Her tone indicated it was his fault and he had started the whole laughing debacle, she was pretty sure that this was correct.

Kisame grabbed his Akatsuki cloak near his heart and acted offended, "Wha? and so you blame meh for yourr per-pro-predicament?" He asked a hurtful expression marring his features.

"Well I can't blame me so I must blame you right?" Sakura huffed _"sheesh of course it wasn't her fault, she wasn't the blasted slurring sharky-man evil person thing"_ Her description of Kisame caused her to bust out into more giggles, as she waved Kisame off toward the bar "Be a dear and get me something that isn't sake?" This question was accompanied with pleading puppy dog eyes.

Kisame stood slowly mumbling rude things under his breath about _"stupid sexy chicks with obnoxious colored hair." _

Sakura smirked and just laid her head against the table.

Kisame tapped the bar and smirked back at Sakura's form, "What can I get for you?" The bartender asked. "Anything mixed with lots of rum" Kisame said without a trace of a slur at all, he watched the bartender pour something called a 'jet pilot' and place it in front of him.

When the bartender walked away Kisame glanced slightly at Sakura again, seeing her form still slumped on the table he dropped a dark blue pill into her drink, while it fizzled he glanced up at the clock. _"Well I did say that she was safe today but by the looks of it, now its Sunday." _He smirked at himself before stumbling over to the table,

"Here's ya stooopid drink?" He slurred thrusting it into her hand, he watched her with hooded eyes as she tipped the drink back.

An hour later Kisame slung a passed out Sakura over his shoulder tossed a roll of bills on the table and headed out, his mission almost complete.

* * *

><p>Short little chappy<p>

the next one will be alot longer i swear

if you comment please try not to be rude

thank you

=]

-Kirby


	3. Ch3: Plotting Kunoichi

****Been gone a long time, well i forget about this story, reread it and fell in love again so heres chapter #3 hopefully it wont take me a year for the next one :P

Again I do not own these characters

* * *

><p><strong>Hey drunk bitch wake up!<strong> Inner shouted,

Sakura cringed _'god inner was annoying' _

only after contemplating on the fact that not only was she calling herself a bitch but she was also calling herself annoying did she realize she couldn't move.

**That's why you need to wake up now **inner shouted again**; the blue guy fucked us over.**

Sakura groaned inwardly and squeezed her eyes trying to force moisture into them, her head felt like she had gone a couple rounds with Sasori again

"FUCK!" she exclaimed her breath catching in her throat causing a coughing fit,

**Kami alert the whole world your awake!** Inner seethed **where the fuck is your ninja training gone?**

Sakura rolled her eyes and cracked them open _'if you must know inner bitch I cant feel my chakra so I must be bound with something that's draining it, I know I am bound because I can barely feel my arms which are rapidly falling asleep and my knees are hurting from the sideways fetal position who cares if they know I am awake I cant do anything anyway!'_

Sakura smiled triumphantly before taking in her surroundings, she was lying on the floor on top of the only rug within the whole hardwood floored room. There was a bed near the left side of her, one door directly across from her with some seals pasted upon it _'must be the door out'_ she assumed before moving her head to the right catching a view of a desk with scrolls upon it, another door with a distinct showering noise coming from within and one giant Akatsuki cloak hanging on the door.

She slammed her head against the rug angrily _'stupid fucking blue assholes, I meet a good guy at a bar and h…. Wait that's not right… I meet a good drinking buddy at a bar and he fucks me over!'_

Inner just huffed **well at least he didn't lie to you, it was after 1am when he drugged you**,

_What so he's a good guy? Oh man, we better call somebody and have them record that Kisame is trustworthy in the bingo book right between Shark and unbelievable bastard!'_ The inner squabble was cut short as the bathroom door opened.

"Ah pinky your awake?" Kisame said smiling wide his rows of sharp teeth glinting brightly. He plucked the cloak from off the door and walked toward a scroll on the desk, Sakura could only stare at the wide blue back filling her whole vision as water drops from the shower dripped from his cobalt hair onto his skin and rolled down before merging into his loose black pants, Sakura half expected the blue to melt away under the water like the grease paint some ninjas wore.

"Don't call me pinky, sharky" She snapped. Kisame turned around and cocked his head to the side while leaning against the desk, his hands held the desk top as he perched there, Sakura glanced quickly over his muscular chest and abs, briefly following the trail of dark blue hair to his pants before flashing quickly back to his eyes.

"Then don't call me Sharky, Pinky" he quipped.

Sakura just glared "Fine then can you untie me, I need to pee"

Kisame turned back around got some things out of his scroll and walked back toward her and kneeled down, first he placed something onto her arm and then cut off the ropes binding her, then gently lifted her into a seating position, Sakura was a little shocked at this but decided not to dwell as she worked strength back into her arms and legs. She stood slowly and walked toward the bathroom.

"You will regret it if you try anything" She heard from behind her

"Yeah whatever" Sakura said as she slammed the door.

The bathroom was average sized, and without windows, the steam from his shower instantly curling the ends of her long pink hair, there were two sinks in the counter and enough space to hold several items although there was only man products laying neatly next to the right sink.

**Stop looking at his fucking toothbrush and get some chakra to blast the fucking wall out! LETS GO ALREADY** inner screeched,

_'Yeah; yeah I'm going'_ she thought as she started pooling chakra into her hands.

As she gained more and more chakra her wrist started tingling until it became an all out burning sensation, Sakura glanced down to see a bracelet of scales eating her chakra.

"What the fuck" She cursed stopping the flow of chakra, _'That fucking prick'_ she seethed as she opened the door, her Emerald eyes flashing angrily as they rested upon Kisame who was sitting on the bed, before she could burst out angrily she decided against saying anything and just closed the bathroom door.

Kisame glanced up at her with narrowed eyes before he suddenly disappeared then reappeared, before she could even blink they were suddenly face to face, Kisame's hands digging into her shoulders as they pushed her up against the wall her feet dangling high above the ground.

"Samehada told me you have been a bad girl" He whispered harshly into her ear, he dropped one hand to her wrist and held it up near his face "If you use vast amounts of chakra little Samehada here will eat it and then inform me" He said while brushing his large blue thumb against the scale bracelet.

His black eyes flashed back at her defiant green ones, they were so close she could make out flecks of blue within his eyes and realized his gill tattoos had dark blue clan markings within them as well, "Got it Sakura?" he questioned his warm minty breath washing across her face making her shiver and glance back up into his eyes,

**Ugh don't roll over and become all submissive** inner screamed.

Sakura just ignored her, she knew when she had to stand down _'besides'_ she mused as a light sparked within her eyes _'I just have to wait for the right opportunity.'_

Kisame narrowed his eyes, he wasn't stupid he knew a plotting kunoichi when he saw one but he knew what he was getting into with this little spitfire.

"Good" he said and dropped her "Time for bed then"

"What?" she asked glancing at the bed as he flopped upon it.

"Bed, you know the thing you do when you are tired"

Sakura rolled her eyes "Then where should I sleep, and in what?"

Kisame cracked an eye open "Wherever and whatever you want"

Sakura bit her cheek as several plans started forming in her head; she turned around with her back facing Kisame as she walked toward the desk.

Kisame opened his other eye and watched her silently as she dug around in his bag, his eyes widened considerably when she pulled her red vest over her head and dropped it to the ground, he couldn't stop watching the movement of her hands as she un-rolled the bindings around her chest and upper back, his eyes raced over every milky inch she revealed.

He panted lightly when she undid her skirt the sides of her arms concealing her breasts as she slid the skirt down, he wished to every deity he could think of that she would bend down just a bit further to sneak a peak and he briefly wondered what color her nipples would be 'pink of course' he decided with a victorious grin.

Kisame held his breath as she hooked her thumbs into her spandex shorts and pulled them down revealing pink panties underneath, Sakura smirked wickedly at the wall while kicking her shoes away into a pile with her clothes before slipping his black shirt over her head, it was so long that it brushed her thighs.

Kisame groaned frustratingly at his own shirt as she turned back toward him and pulled her long pink locks from under the shirts collar her face a mask of innocence as she slid into bed next to him.

"Have it your way but don't touch me" she huffed while closing her eyes and rolling as far from him as she could.

Kisame shut off the light and bored holes into the back of her head _'I should just grab her and do whatever I want she cant tell me what to do' _he thought angrily before shaking his head _'no no lets just see what she has planned' _he decided, with that last thought he rolled over and closed his eyes.


End file.
